Bad Boy or Gentleman?
by HGummybear
Summary: Elena meets some new people, one that goes on a date with her, one that is a stuck-up jerk, and one that comforts her in the time of need. (Hope you read it, first fanfiction.)


A

Nerdy Kind of Love

A/N:Well, before you start to read all I want to say is that, this is my first time writing a story

so I am really sorry if you do not like plus, I am a **DELENA** fan so , it's a **DELENA** fanfiction.

**Beta-ed by: Sekai No**

It was a Monday morning, and Elena Gilbert was getting dressed, but instead of her regular school clothes, she _had_to wear something other than her long, plaid skirt and her church shirt with her (old grandma) sandals.

No, this time she had to wear her more outgoing outfit and to Elena Gilbert this was _horrible _because then everybody would be calling her names, which she did not want. But she couldn't wear her school clothes because apparently her mother "lost them." "Like, yeah right." Elena thought.

But it was already 6:30 AM, so she had to get a move on. She walked to her dresser and chose a pair of white shorts, selecting one of her favorite tops as well, an icy blue tank top. Walking over to her closet, she worked on deciding on a jacket to wear. This time she decided to go with her white jacket that had "ELENA" embroidered on the back of it.

After Elena slipped on her red sneakers, her mom called up her down to the kitchen, "Elena dear, breakfast time!"

"Yeah okay, coming Mom!" Elena replied as she made her way toward the kitchen table, where she was greeted by her mom, dad, and brother, Jeremy.

Wondering why they were all there and _together_, Elena asked, scared, "Is everything okay? Did someone die?"

The rest of the Gilberts just laughed and said everything was fine, just that they were suprised to see her wearing something other than her regular school outfit.

Elena laughed this time, too. Hearing her ringtone going off, she checked her phone. Sure enough, she had a new message.

_Caroline_

_need ride 2 school_

_yes alright i on my way_

_xoxo care_

Elena read the message and laughed as she finished her breakfast. That was just like Caroline; she never took "no" for an answer, which Elena thought was kind of funny.

She could already tell that it would be about five minutes until Caroline arrived. It was already 6:52 AM, and when Care picks her up, they should make it to school in about two minutes, judging from the way Caroline drives

Then it would take about ten minutes of walking and chatting with her friends as they walked to first period, which they all shared. After that, the bell would ringc and school would start for the day.

Elena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a honk. Recognizing it as Caroline's care, she told her family bye. Jeremy had an appointment to see how his cancer was, so her parents wouldn't be able to drive her to school that morning.

After Elena stopped to get her bag and her coffee, Elena opening the door and walked down the pathway to what was supposed to be her friend's hot pink Porsche, but when she reached it, she realized that Caroline was not alone and it wasn't even Caroline's car; it was a blue 1864 Camaro, and it was carrying four guys, including the driver. Elena had to admit: it was really nice.

After she had taken in the sight, another car pulled up behind it. This one was actually Caroline's car.

The blonde parked the car, and said something to the people piled up in it, making all of them exit the Porsche. Elena noticed that the people were students at her school that she wouldn't normally converse with, even if they happened to notice her.

Slightly nervous, Elena noticed that all of the guys in the blue Camaro were staring at her, even with their girlfriends clutching their arms.

Elena figured that the two cars were racing to her house, and that Caroline had lost, obviously.

Elena hugged Bonnie back when she walked up to her and embraced her, saying out loud, "Love the outfit." Then Caroline proceeded to introduce anyone.

"Morning Lena! Love the outfit, by the way! Anyways this is Stefan and Matt." She said, gesturing to okay-looking guy with spiky hair and a dirty blonde hyperactive guy, respectively.

"Hey, I'm Elena." Elena greeted the strangers, excluding Tyler.

"Hey, morning, Elena. Sorry about this morning," Tyler apologized. All Elena did was nod.

"Yo! I'm Matt!" Matt said. Elena chuckled a little.

"And I'm Stefan, the guy of your dreams." Stefan winked. Elena just stared at him and started to laugh out loud. Noticing that everyone else was staring at her like she was insane, she stopped, and apologized quickly.

Then, out of know where, someone joins the group and whistles, "Woah, you look-" He coughed. "So what's your name, cutie?"

"Hi, I'm Elena," Elena retorted a bit harshly.

"Cool, I'm Damon." Damon said, trying to keep calm as the girl appeared hostile.

After all that was said and done, Elena looked at all of the boys and noticed that they were all wearing nearly the same thing: a football jacket with a jersey underneath, except for Damon. He was wearing a white, sleeved undershirt under the football jacket.

To Elena, it kind of suited him.

Just then, Stefan (the jerk, Elena had decided) and Tyler began arguing. Over what, Elena had no clue.

"What are you two fighting about?" Elena asked, confused. Just a minute ago, they were fine.

"Stefan said that he wants you to be his girl, and I said 'no,' so he started to talk back to me. Then, he started to yell and is now making a big scene." Tyler said quickly, but not too quickly so that Elena could understand.

"Well," Elena said, looking at Tyler then turning to face Stefan, "I think he's right!"

"What? Are you serious?" Stefan asked angrily.

"Just leave the girl alone, little brother, she's not worth it." Damon spat angrily, turning toward Elena when he said the last part, which made Elena feel horrible. Seeing this, Damon felt slightly guilty as well, seeing how he seemed to have taken a liking to her.

"Care, can we go now?" Elena asked, turning to her blonde friend, who was dressed in a short, skin-tight, hot pink dress and black high-heeled boots.

"Yeah, sure. But why won't you at least go out with one of them?" Caroline asked with a begging tone, making Elena feel worse.

"Fine. Matt, would you like to go out on a date with me?" Elena asked, looking at Matt, who quickly caught on to her plan. "Sure," Matt snickered.

"No, he can't!" Damon protested after Matt had replied.

"Look, we have to get to school, and if you're not going to drive me, then I'll just walk to school." Elena huffed, turning toward Caroline.

"Ugh, fine, let's go!" Caroline sighed, annoyed.

**AT SCHOOL **

(finally)

Caroline and Elena were walking down the hallway to get to their fourth period class, but they were stopped when Elena's phone buzzed.

_Hey _

_just got out of the dr.s_

_tell u about it lunch time_

_xo Jer_

After Elena had finished typing her reply, she realized that the whole hall was parted for Bonnie, who was walking toward Elena and Caroline. Elena figured out why the other students were acting so strangely; Bonnie had Damon and Stefan walking beside her, one on each side.

Wait, Jeremy was walking behind them, too.

Stefan had a girl around his arm and Elena's brother looked depressed. Damon... Well, Damon caught her eye for a moment, but she quickly looked away, remembering what happened in her front yard.

Jeremy came running up to her with tears threatening to fall, worrying Elena. Damon was running behind him to hold him back.

"Jeremy is everything okay?" Elena asked, anxious.

"Look, Elena whatever I tell you, you have to keep calm, okay?" Jeremy asked her; all Elena could do was nod.

" Elena, I... I only... The doctors said I only have four weeks. The cancer's spread too far." Jeremy said hesitantly.

"No..." Jeremy's annoucement took a moment to sink in. When it did, a tear slid down Elena's cheek. And another. And another.

"No!" Elena felt faint, sobbing and making a scene. As students were making their way toward the group, Damon dragged Elena away to a vacant classroom.

"He... he... he can't... he can't die!" Elena cried out. Trying to calm her down, Damon embraced her. Elena struggled against his hug, pushing and punching at him, but he didn't budge. She eventually gave in and cried, her head nestled in Damon's shirt..

"Shh... shh... It's okay. Let it all out." Damon soothed, the bell ringing and signalling the start of first period. Releasing Elena, Damon asked if he could walk her to class. Elena wiped away her tears, nodding.

"Thank you." Elena said when they reached her classroom. Shivering, Elena noted that Damon was in her fourth class as well.

"Here, take my jacket; it will warm you up." Damon said, removing his football jacket and draping it around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Damon. Just please, don't tell anyone about what happened." Elena pleaded.

Damon glanced down at her, slightly surprised that she thought he would spread rumors.

"Please." Elena begged. Damon looked at her with a small warm and reasurring smile, which made Elena relax a bit.

"See that, everybody? That girl's a total drama queen!" Stefan called out loudly just as Elena and Damon walked in. He was going to get even for what happened that morning.

"Yeah, well if you don't leave her alone, then you will be the drama queen when you go crying to Father, saying that I beat you up for talking crap about someone!" Damon yelled back, defending Elena, which shocked the students since _Damon Salvatore_ didn't stand up for anyone.

"Thank you." Elena looked up at him and whispered. Damon didn't have time to reply because just then the teacher arrived.

"Okay, everybody take your seats." The new teacher addressed the class.

"Sorry, Miss, but you will have to take off that football jacket and return it to its owner." The new teacher told Elena.

"But..." Elena began, but the new teacher interrupted her.

"Hello, class. I'm your new teacher, Alaric Saltzman, or Rick. And Miss, if you do not return that jacket, then you can go ahead and walk yourself down to the office." Rick said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Elena started to get up from her seat but instead walking back to Damon's seat, the boy came to her and retrieved it himself.

Before he returned to his seat, he leaned down to whisper in her ear, "It's okay, just relax. Everything will be fine. I'm here for you."

The class went on as usual, and right before the bell rang for lunch, Rick got the class's attention.

"Okay, we are going to do a project, and I, myself, will pair ya'll off okay?" Rick stated, everyone nodding except Elena.

_Caroline and Tyler_

_Bonnie and Matt _

_Elena and Damon_

_Stefan and Vicky_

He read off the other pairs and looked up, dismissing the class. "Okay, well have a good lunch." Ric said as the lunch bell rang.

"Damon?" Elena searched for him in the crowd of students who were walking to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, I'm right here." Damon called, raising his hand in the air. She started to walk over to him, but Stefan blocked her path and started to talk to her.

"Why are you a drama queen?" Stefan asked as though he were interviewing her.

"What?" Elena felt as like she was being made fun of, which she was..

"Why are you so ugly, too?" Stefan sneered, bringing tears to Elena's eyes.

"Elena, I don't see why you like my brother. He's not a gentleman like me, plus he doesn't even think your pretty. He's using you, just to make you pity yourself. And it seems like it's working." Stefan whispered in Elena's ear as Damon was approaching.

By now, Damon was jogging as Stefan said one last sentence to Elena.

"I'm glad that your brother is going to sleep forever in just four weeks." Stefan scoffed then quickly walked away as Damon approached them.

"Here, come with me." Damon said, taking Elena's hand and leading her into the empty hallway.

"Okay, let's sit down." He sat down on the floor, leaning against a locker door, Elena joining him. Damon took a bottle of Gatorade out of his backpack, as well as some chips and cookies.

"Here, eat." He offered a chocolate chip cookie to Elena. Elena took the chocolate chip cookie but did not eat it. She just stared at it like it was something horrible.

"What? I made it myself. It's not dangerous, I promise." Damon said, looking at Elena. Taking a tiny bite and swallowing Elena asked, "Are you pitying me?" Her eyes reflected sadness. She'd really started to like Damon.

"What?" Damon asked, shocked that she was even asking this. Hearing his tone, Elena yelled with a shaky voice, "You do pity me!"

"What? No, of course not!" Damon said back with a tiny bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" Elena inquired, hopeful. Her heart sank when he replied, "What?" He choked on his Gatorade.

"One more question: are you using me?" Elena asked, hoping he would say no.

"Excuse me?" Damon was confused. He set down his drink and an unopened bag of chips.

"So, it is true! You just feel bad for me! You think I'm ugly, and you're just using me!" Elena shouted with tears running down her cheeks.

"What? No, no, no! I don't pity you. I think you are very beautiful, and I would never, ever use you, I give you my word!" Damon promised, enraged at the thought that anyone would tell her such a thing. He was going to have a little conversation with them.

"Are you mad at me?" Elena noticed Damon's angry expression. She was worried and a bit scared.

"What? No, of course not! Whoever told you that was lying and I'm going to have a nice little chit chat with him." Damon said, looking into her eyes.

"Well, then, I think your brother better watch his back." Elena said, giving Damon an apologetic hug.

"Yeah, me too." Damon chuckled and embraced Elena tightly, but not too tightly. The two stayed there until the bell rang for them to go to their last three classes.


End file.
